1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler system controller and more particularly pertains to automatically allowing the sprinkler system to irrigate an area of ground with a sprinkler system controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sprinkler systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, sprinkler systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of irrigating an area of ground are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,225 to Busalacchi discloses an irrigation control system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,446 to Simpson discloses a time and moisture responsive sprinkler control system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,939 to Pulgiese discloses a computerized sprinkler control system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,380 to Harryman discloses an irrigation control system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sprinkler system controller that uses light, temperature, and moisture sensors for controlling the actuation of sprinklers of a sprinkler system.
In this respect, the sprinkler system controller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically allowing the sprinkler system to irrigate an area of ground.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sprinkler system controller which can be used for automatically allowing the sprinkler system to irrigate an area of ground. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.